Why?
by DeathsDragon
Summary: He pisses me off so much! Why does he have to annoy me so much? Why?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not gundamwing or any of it's charaters. the characters in this story were chosen to play the roles they do because they best fit the characters of my friends and this is my experiance of life at uni. 

'Why?'

If the words had been spoken then they would have matched that of a wolf's growl; fierce and savage in the anger that filled it, sounding as alien as the passion it also contained.

'Why does he have to piss me off so fucking much?'

The figure, pounding pavement in the dark hours of the night, not paying attention to where it was going much less who might have been following. Right now, he would have been glad for someone to try something, just for the chance to let out his emotions.

'He doesn't have to be a bastard the entire time!'

Stopping and lifting he's head up, the figure looked around at the decrepit buildings and run down houses that was the area of their new hide out. Not the worst place in the world, but it suited his mood at that moment.

Spotting an open doorway with dark blue light spilling out of it and someone wobbling out to throw up, a smirk appeared before the figure headed towards it. Misery loves company and right now, he needed somewhere that was quiet, dark, hidden.

Walking right in, black jacket flapping slightly as it hug open off of his shoulders and walking up to the bar, the figure took a moment to glare around at the few people in there before the barman appeared.

"Well?"

"Jack Daniels. Double."

There was a nod and the barman turned to optic behind him while the new figure in the bar glared at the stains on the scrubbed wooden plank that was the bar, purposely not paying attention to the barman. Handing not nearly enough money, he took his drink and slipped off to a nice dark corner to brood in his thoughts.

'I know he's not fucking emotionless.' His thoughts continued there same angry march across his mind now that he was not distracted by the outside world. 'I know he cares something for me.'

'Right?'

Fresh anger spewed from inside and he clenched his jaw tight as he leaned over the drink, looking down at it, arms crossed and leaning on the table, one hand inside his jacket, caressing his knife handle.

He could tell there were four people watching him, waiting to see what he would do. Waiting to see if he would drink.

'He fucking knows not to pull that shit on me! I trusted him where I've never trusted other people, again he fucking knows that!' A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth before he took a sip of his drink, 'it wouldn't be beneficial if there were cracks and tensions in the team.'

Tasting two different types of doping drug in the drink –one that was a tranquilizer that was popular with Oz and the other was familiar from his home streets of L2, the medical blocks- he looked at it again. He could feel the tension go up a notch in the room, as the people seemed to hold their breath.

Almost sighing at there stupidity he took another sip of the drink. The two mixing toxins wouldn't have any effect on him singularly as he was immune to most things of there kind, but together they would cancel each other out by how the operated.

Slipping the larch off of his knives sheath and keeping it close he played along. Smirking, he threw back the rest of the drink, putting the glass down with a clank before leaning back with a sigh, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

Utterly venerable… My ass!

Waiting for the game to start, his mind started to think on it's own again. 'He seems cold and harsh, but me an t' others know that he is more on t' inside.'

'He's caring, funny, friendly but in his own cold way.'

'Argh! He's such a stubborn fucker.'

_They were sharing a safe house together, and it wasn't the first time that bed's had had to be swapped with other people either. But when he had come to **him** and asked if he could share his room while the other team mates sorted out there sleeping problems… He'd been shocked to say the least._

_He had a crush on him._

_Yes, he sometimes shared his bed with other members of the team but they only ever slept and knew the price of trying anything with him. It was at the very least, some harsh words and a few bite marks from when he was getting untangled and kicking them out of bed. In the worst of cases, it was a few shallow cuts to the stomach that were never mentioned to the rest of the group._

_When he woke up wrapped around someone, he was okay with that though. He didn't mind sleeping huddled up next to someone; you did it all the time on the streets!_

_But when he had woken up that morning, with him wrapped around him…_

_His barriers had been lowered._

_They were friends enough to trust each other were they wouldn't trust certain others, but he knew that he would never call him more than just an ordinary friend. Close friend never even entered his mind._

_He was the only one that knew of his real history of living on the streets. _

_Of stealing, fighting, running. _

_Of being abused whenever he was caught._

_Of being beaten nearly to death when he lost._

_So when he moved and stretched up to place his lips gently up the pale ones before him, he wasn't sure who was more surprised. Yet as they responded, something in his jumped, pulling a sharp tug in his stomach and filling him with passion._

_As they fell more into it, passion took them and they were wrestling, growling, biting, kissing, grinding…_

_It was seemingly heaven._

_The few clothes worn were lost._

_They carried on, hands moving over heated flesh, clawing and grabbing in rough play before turning gentle and caressing as softly as virgin lovers._

_When he finally moved to touch him, his wits returned and he became tense until he soothed him with soft words and touches, stroking him gently to show him what he was doing._

_Yet as he moved on, he moved to his entrance and began to finger in gently, stretching it and teasing him._

_He was on top when this started and the minuet it happened he froze, body almost painfully tense and being no help to the fingers that were trying to gain entry. "Relax, I just want you to get used to the feeling. I won't do anything with you."_

_He trusted him then._

_He still did stretch him, making him gasp and grit his teeth, painful memories mixing with the new pain and panic that was taking over his body. But as he promised, he never did anything with him._

_Soon they were laying next to each other, still throbbing and hard but this time he was gentle with him. In-between caressing him and himself, he would lift his hands up to make him play with himself._

_Starting to relax again, he complied. He knew how he liked to be stroked, and if it was what did it for him, then he didn't mind._

"_Yes… So beautiful…"_

_The words were ground out in that gruff voice that was only roughed and hushed with passion but they made him stop and stare in wonder at the figure lying next to him._

_When they were finally finished, they got up, showered, and continued there day. Of course he'd joked with his friends, and had been randomly ambushed throughout the day by hugs, kisses and caresses from him, but…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts again when he felt someone draw level with his table, eyes still shut he could tell by the heavy breathing and smell telling him well in advanced this person was on his way to drunk, but also that he was a solider of Oz.

He might have recognized him as a rebel pilot and signalled the barkeep. Either way this place was going to go up in flames before the night was though.

"I think he's done now Nick, come help me get him in back." It was an old English accent that had survived the new colony years but was still called 'an old Shrewsbury accent'.

Feeling the other guy move closer, he snapped his eyes open suddenly, looking at the dishevelled soldiers. He only ever saw there uniforms when they were covered in blood or burn marks. Seeing them covered in things like food and beer stains hammered home the painful remaindered that these were ordinary men.

Like he used to be.

"Fucking shit! Ee's wake Ry! Watda fuck we gonna do now!"

Ordinary men that wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"You get fucked cockbite."

Finally!

His mind crowed in savage, pure bloodlust as the blade glinted in the almost greasy light of the bar and the bright red of the blood looked almost alien in the room of greys and drab, smoky lights.

One of the men was gutted, his stomach slashed open from groin to breastbone.

His friend was still shocked at the speed he had moved, almost blurring threw the tables and killing his friend. Turning to the other man, seeing him loose himself in his pants, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Please… I only wanted to get away from the war! I don't want to die! I-I-I-"

He was cut off as his throat was slashed so deep he felt his knife almost snag on bone.

Taking his second step away from his seat, he looked around the bar at the others there, standing petrified that this young looking boy could do so much damage to two full grown, strong men.

His gaze said it all, 'any more takers?'

Their body language answered simply, 'please don't kill us.'

He left, turning out into the mildly cool night, jacket still open and knife back in it's sheath, having decided to not kill any more people or burn the place down. He hated killing in all truth, he may only believe in the God of Death but he hated killing. It was a waste of precious life.

"I blame you, you fucking ball-less cunt."

"_I was jelouse okay."_

_They were arguing. He was trying to explain why he had had to sleep in someone else's bed and was demanding why he should have to explain something like that anyway. When he'd gotten his answer it had shocked him into silence but not completely._

"_I like you the most out of everyone."_

"_Those are dangerous words!"_

"_Well how do I explain it then, that all they ever do is sleep? You were the only one I **ever** let do that!"_

"_Hn."_

_There was silence for a moment and he hoped the argument was over but as he made to simply turn to his right it started right off again._

"_Sorry to be blunt but you don't mean** that much** to me."_

_It was probably the way he had said it but it had made something inside of his chest pull tight. Something that he never knew was even there, but before he could reply the other had snapped that he was going to work on his Gundam and he'd left._

Pounding pavement once more in the darkness of the night, he let the growl out from earlier in the night, turning it into a louder and louder scream of rage, pain and hurt.

"If he doesn't care, why get jealous? If he was so fucking heartless then why be so fucking gentle and caring? Why keep up that stupid fucking mask? Why? Why? Why!" He knew he was talking to himself out loud, but he didn't give a shit. He started to turn back towards home, anger radiating off him still until one thought floated threw his mind.

"_Yes… So Beautiful…"_

And something inside of him pulled again and he had to focus very hard to keep himself under control. Killing him or crying not very useful in any aspect of the near future, but as he looked at there small, falling down house he sighed.

'Please pull your head out of your shitter and realise…'


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering into the kitchen the next day, his mood returned to normal he smirked at Quatra and Trowa as they blushed at him. It was the third time today that he'd walked in on them making out in one room or another.

"Look guys, if you want a privet moment, why not just use your bedrooms?"

He laughed as Quatra's blush grew while Trowa just smirked at him.

Rooting threw the fridge for something to eat, he listened as Quatra began telling both him and Trowa that he'd got a mission planned for the weekend and would be away from Friday to Sunday. "Guess that means that I gotta put up with a pining Trowa all weekend, great."

In response Trowa threw a ball of paper at Duo making him nearly drop half his armful of food as he dodged it. Quatra just laughed telling the two to behave, "I want you to keep an eye on him for me Duo, make sure he behaves and that no one tries to hit on him."

He started laughing as Trowa began complaining to Quatra that he was still in the room and didn't need looking after like a small child, even he if he did sometimes need a bodyguard when he went out in public.

"What? I help pair you guys together, now I gotta baby sit him too?"

"Duo ple-"

"Don't worry Q-man! Shinigami is on the case!" Raising a carton of milk he saluted to Quatra before downing half of it from the carton and pouring the other half into a cup and throwing the carton away. "We got an anime marathon planned for this weekend anyway!"

"Duo! Stop drinking all the milk!" Whined Quatra as Duo left laughing and Trowa just shook his head. "But yes, keep an eye on him, make sure he eats and so on."

"I'm not a child Quatra."  
Duo just laughed some more and left them to argue and make up.

"What are you doing?"

Duo turned to see Heero walking into the room with his ever faithful laptop under his arm. "What's it look like moron, I'm going threw my anime collection."

"Why?"

"Because me an Trowa wanna watch as many of these things as we can before we change safe house and you try and make me leave them behind again."

"They were a liability."

"Yes, and I still hate you for making he have to download the entire Full Metal Alchemist series again."

"Well I hate you too."

"Good, we're even ya bastard."

The entire conversation had taken place while Duo had finished sorting though his DVD's, selecting one and putting it in the player while Heero walked across the room and settled himself at the far end of the sofa, putting his laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

"Anyway, watching all this will help distract Trowa from missing Quatra too much while he's away on his mission."

"Hn."

"As vocal as ever then."

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"Hn."

Duo sighed irritated as the beginning music from Full Metal Alchemist came though the speakers and he leaned over the back of the chair to shout Trowa, telling him to get his clown ass in the room because it was starting.

Carrying a large bowl of popcorn and an equally large bowl of sweets and chocolates he put them on the coffee table next to the still closed laptop and settled on the sofa next to Duo.

"You watching this too or something Heero?"

"I've someone to meet in an hour."

"Oh… Who?"

"Informant."

"That all?"

"Hn."

"Prick" he muttered and turned his attention back to the movie, leaning on Trowa and munching on the large bowl of sweets.

Many hours of anime later, found Trowa and Duo curled up together on the couch watching the end credits of the last episode of Full Metal Alchemist. Duo was laying stretched out near the edge of the couch with Trowa laying behind him, his head propped up on pillows and his arm.

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"I hate the ending!" Said Duo suddenly, rolling on to his back, one arm behind his head and the other held in the air and emphasising his words. "I mean, why didn't Ed go look for his brother? He might not have been left at the gates, but he didn't think about that now did he? Noo…"

He sighed and turned his head to look at him Uni banged friend, thinking he'd fallen asleep but finding himself nose to nose with him instead. Eyes widening and instantly blushing, he moved his head back a bit and grinned, "so… er… what d-did you think of the show Tro?"

"It was a great, and it does reflect some of the problems with war, especially with people so young. We can relate to it almost. And you did a good job of distracting me from missing Quatra too, thank you."

Duo laughed as he'd gotten up while Trowa was talking and was selecting another series to watch, Trowa's eyes following him round the room. "I see your point, now what next? X or Ranma ½ or Fruits Basket?"

"I have no idea but hurry up and pick, it's warmer with you here."

Rolling his eyes, he put Ranma ½ in the DVD player and jumped on the sofa, snickering before fidgeting around moving around till he was comfortable again. Shaking his head, Trowa slipped an arm around his waist and his smaller friend held still "better, now what's going on in this one?"

Turning just his head round so he could see his friend, Duo froze again as he saw that Trowa was half leaning over him, looking down into his face, barely moments away from each other.

"I-It's about a guy that turns into a girl when splashed with cold water, but it's funnier to watch! So… er…" He stopped talking and used two fingers to lift Trowa's eye line to the TV before turning his head again to watch the screen. But he only managed to watch about ten minuets before Trowa said his name, turning to ask him what he wanted Trowa pressed his lips against Duo's own.

Duo froze, eyes wide before Trowa pulled back.

"That's bad."

Nothing.  
"We shouldn't do that."

Nothing.  
Then.

"I'm sorry. I'm horny and it's just distracting me."

"A-ha… er…" Duo swallowed hard.

It wasn't really that he didn't like Trowa in that way, he had small crushes on most the guys in the team and if his friend needed a hand in that area, he would do it. But it felt wrong to do that while his best friends boyfriend. He'd helped them get together. He was there guardian in a way, but here was Trowa kissing him and whispering that he was horny.

Looking into Trowa's deep green eyes, almost black in the darkened room he swallowed again and opened his mouth to say something but Trowa cut him off, kissing him deeply and making something inside him jump in shock and pleasure.

A hand sneaked it's way to his stomach, running up from his navel to his chest then neck, stroking his neck with the tips of his fingers before running back down to rest on his hip as he pulled away.

Duo swallowed again and stared wide-eyed, "this is bad…"

"I know, but I want you so badly." He began kissing Duo along his neck and jaw making him shiver. "Please Duo…"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been Duo's first time.

It had hurt like a bitch yes because in truth he was only the second person Trowa ever slept with, Quatra having been the first.

But Trowa had been caring and gentle, taking it slowly when he winced at the new, strange kind of pain.

They had then showered together and spent most the day watching more anime or just talking, eating chilling while Heero was no were to be found.

Duo felt bad about doing what he did, and after the second time they lay together they spoke about it.

"We are not going to do this again."

"No."

"Good because it is un-fair on Quatra and un-fair on both of us as well."

"True."

"But if he ever finds out, blame it on me so that you two stand a chance of staying together okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Do you feel bad about it?"

"Not really, it was just sex."

Duo smiled and relaxed as he stood there in his jeans, holding his underpants in his hand. "Thank you for being so gentle as well."

Trowa shrugged and smiled, finally getting himself out of his bed and getting dressed after watching Duo do so.

"I'm sort of glad my first time was with a friend too. Least I don't have to have that horrible thing of hating the person I did it with if I ever break up with them." He began to chatter on randomly, going from subject to subject as they moved from Trowa's room to the kitchen and started cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

Wufei returned from his own mission that day, looking tired but happy to be back among friends. He even helped Duo distract Trowa from worrying about Quatra by agreeing to play video games with them both.

They played Halo 43rd edition; team game.

Heero returned as Wufei was ranting about how it was un-fair to loose to someone who claimed to have never played the game before while Duo was laughing his ass off. Trowa was quietly still claiming that at the circus they were lucky to have electricity to power Catherine's cooking stove, let along a Game station.

"Hey Heero!"

"Hn."

"Happy as ever I see."

"It went badly. I had to kill the informant."

"Why? Did he have bad information."

"No, he wanted to start a relationship."

Duo paled while something inside his started to twist around itself. Someone else wanted Heero? Hmp. Why did he care? He'd just had sex with one of his best friends. Admitted it was partly because of hormones and partly because he just wanted to loose his irritating virginity. It was getting irritating being the only virgin in the group once Trowa and Quatra had gotten together.

"I was using sex to get information but when I arrived he had nothing new but wanted to start a relationship with me."

"I guess I can see why you did it."

Heero nodded and moved to the kitchen to find something to eat. Duo followed, leaving Trowa and Wufei to duke it out in another match. He said nothing as he sat at the table and watched Heero start going though the cupboards.

"Is that were you were last night?"

"Yes."

"Trowa and I did an all nighter with Anime! It was great!"

"Hn."

"There was more too but…"

"Hn?" He froze and turned around slowly but Duo didn't see as he was staring out the window at the now setting sun. Quatra was due back the next day.

"Yeah me and Trowa had a bit of fun on the side and guess what? I'm no longer a virgin!"

He heard a cup break and looked up suddenly to see Heero looking at the remains of a cup in his hand. He'd squeezed the thing too hard and the pottery had just crumbled in his grin, Duo shivered. It still made him wonder how he could bend steel.

"You did what?"

"I'm not a virgin, why? Does that bother you?"

Duo was grinning cockily but there was no happiness in his eyes, they were as cold and hard as they were on the battlefield. Heero figured he was now talking to Shinigami and not the happy Duo baka that usually bounced around in their lives.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Good because why should it? I mean you hate me, and it was only sex." Duo had turned around again and they were facing away from each other but as Duo had spoke he looked over his shoulder. "So I don't see any reason for you to get pointlessly jealous."

Heero looked over his shoulder sharply at the smirking American.

"You never did get it did you?"

"What?"  
"I don't hate you." He paused as he turned around and looked at Duo, his head still held high in defence of what he'd done, arms crossed while Heero spoke. "I've never hated you. Your one of the only people round here, I never get the urge to kill. Your on the same wavelength as me; I don't hate you, you make me happy."

Duo froze.

He'd honestly believed that Heero had felt nothing more than just barest friendship for him, even after they had played around in bed, and irritated the shit out of each other to the point of pain.

Slowly turning around and looking at Heero standing there, a sad smile on his lips, one hand still around his cup of coffee. He was everything he'd ever wanted and still did.

Strong and protective, gentle and kind; he was everything to him,.

Swallowing back tears he glared pure murder at the boy, "I make you happy? The only time I've been truly happy in ages was when I was laying in bed next to you. I was happy then. And you know what you told me? I don't mean that much to you and all you could say was, 'I'm sorry I acted like such a macho prick.'"

He paused, hands curling to fists as he continued to glare at his now shocked friend.

"Well heres one for you Heero, I love you. Take it and do what you want with it because I don't' care anymore."

He moved to go up the stairs and hide in his room; Duo Maxwell, he may run and but he never tells a lie, that him in a nutshell. Heero saying his name quietly, making him turn to look at him, stopping him. Waiting.

"I feel the same." He paused again, looking away from the wet gaze of his tear filled friend. "I care so much about you that I was just in denial about it all. I didn't want to admit it to myself because it would mean that cared about something. It could hurt me again."

"Say it."

"I love you." He laughed quietly and shook his head. "I fell in love with you and I've only been around you for three weeks."

Duo smirked again before snorting and turning, putting one foot on the bottom step. "You irritating shit Heero, just think if you'd pulled your head out of your ass sooner we could have been happy together for well over a month now instead of irritating each other so fucking much."

"I know."

"Prick."

"Bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

By popular demand, I shall continue this story. It's originally based upon my own life and experiences with me as Duo and my boyfriend playing the part of Heero. The bit about Quatra and Trowa is true too. And here's the aftermath when 'Quatra' found out what Duo and Trowa had done. Hilde also plays the part of another one of my friends. All events are true, just names and character traits are different.

He'd been invited out by Hilde while Heero was away on a mission and he knew it was probably wrong to go out with her. She knew roughly that he and Heero were starting a relationship but she still had strong feelings for him, Hilde was flirting badly but they were having fun and he was ignoring her advances.

They had moved safe house in the last three-four weeks since the 'incident' and had separated up to hide in several small slum buildings, the rooms being nothing more than a box shower, toilet and bed, window being optional. So when she'd turned up and asked him to 'come out to play' he'd agreed, it distracted his mind away from missing Heero and he was bored inside anyway.

Walking up the steps to see Quatra and Trowa, they knocked on the door laughing as Quatra's face appeared in the small glass window that was next to one side of the door. He looked stern and worried, making Duo frown at the alien like emotions on his friends face. As the door opened Hilde giggled a greeting, oblivious to the hard look Quatra was aiming towards Duo.

"What's wrong man?" Concern was honestly pouring out of every inch of Duo but Quatra was shaking his head. "I-I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

Fear suddenly filled Duo and Hilde only just picked up on the tension between the pair of them. Assuming it was something to do with a mission or Oz in general she made her excuses and scuttled off to find Trowa, joining him in playing a loud computer game on the ancient system that was installed in the some of the more 'expensive' rooms of the slum.

Duo looked at his feet, all laughter drained out of him as he followed Quatra in the shared kitchen of the floor. All rooms had a bedroom, bathroom joint in this block, like his own, but the rooms were bigger and each floor shared a kitchen instead of the entire building sharing a kitchen on the ground floor as in his own slum block.

Duo sat down on one side of the table, near the windows while Quatra paced back and forth on the other side of the table, taking a seat before getting back up and pacing again.

"Why did you do it Duo?"

"Do what?" He tried to imagine he had no idea what Quatra was talking about but it had become a dark and heavy weight in his chest over the last three weeks. It needed ridding of and it was un-fair on all involved to not let it out.

He never lied, he was not starting now. Ditto.

"You know what I mean."

"oh… that…"

Duo finally let his shoulders sink and he focused on his hands in his lap while Quatra fought back tears.

"I guess saying I'm sorry doesn't mean anything does it?" Duo swallowed hard in the silence that followed his question. "How did you find out?"

"Trowa confessed last night, while crying his eyes out to me." Quatra paused as he too swallowed away tears, "he said it happened on my last solo mission. He said it was your fault and that you started it all." He paused again waiting for Duo to speak but carried on when nothing was said.

"Why did you do it Duo? You helped us get together. You spent a month badgering and bugging us into talking to one another, you tried so hard; why would you risk ruining our relationship together and our friendship with you?"

Tears were trying to flow from Duo's eyes but he kept stealing them from his eyes with his sleeve before they could being any form of journey down his cheeks. Momma always said big boy's don't cry.

"I…I…"

He sighed and pulled himself together. He would have to tell the truth behind it all and whenever he did he always felt so pathetic and venerable. He wished Heero was here but the minuet that though surfaced he pushed it away quickly, he was glad Heero wasn't here to see this. It was one of the few bad things that had happened in there relationship that were hurtful to both partners, so it was ignored and not spoken of.

"I guess I should start off with why I'm always so cautious around people when it comes to matters of closeness. I mean, I'll let anyone sleep in my bed, but that's all they do. Sleep. It's like when your ten years old and you have a friend over and you don't want to make them sleep on the floor, so you offer to top and tail in bed.

"So as you know, I was still a virgin when we did it." He'd given up trying to wipe the tears away and let them flow, knowing that it would help Quatra to see that he was speaking from his heart. Only two people had ever seen him really cry and Quatra was one of them now.

"When I was a child, I used to live in an orphanage for a while, and one of the few times I got adopted was by a nice old couple. The woman still worked as a nurse so was busy quite a lot of the time, but the old man worked from home on his computer. Neither of them were rich but they got by and on L2 that's a miracle. I thought they were wonderful people.

"That was until the old guy started to abuse me."

He had paused again before speaking that last sentence and it had come out shakily. It had been years ago and he had told a small number of people who needed to know but he still hated telling people.

"It didn't last long. The woman knew and didn't care so after the third time, I ran away. I can't remember what he did to me, but I remember having nightmares, even now. I never remember what happens but I wake up scared as shit."

"Oh… Duo…"

"Heero knows. Sometimes in the morning we try an' you know, but if I've had nightmares, I don't want him to know about them. I got scared once when he was on top of me and all he was doing was kissing me and running his hand over my chest but I broke down and nearly killed him."

"Duo… you can st-"

"But there was the second time on the sweepers ship. I haven't told anyone on the ship that my best mate and father figure Howard tried it on with me. He was drunk so I just hope he doesn't remember but I ran away before he could do anything. He was perfectly normal the next day so that I assumed he didn't remember.

"I guess when ever someone gets close enough for me to consider them a true friend, I think that I have to give them my body as part of some sort of deal so that they will stay my friend and know. I don't know, I'm broken in the head I guess, but saying I'm sorry is all I can do…"

He looked up at Quatra, he too was crying, wiping tears away.

"I… I can understand more now… Just yesterday when he told me? I mean if you had been there I wouldn't have listened. I would have just killed you. I was so made and hurt…"

Neither could meet each others eye and Duo was trying to wipe away the tears and his runny nose without making a mess of his black sleeve on his jacket. "I'm so sorry Quatra… It was all my fault, please forgive me."

"So long as it doesn't-"

"It'll never happen again!" Duo almost shouted as he spoke, in a rush to be heard before the words could be said. They had been talking it quiet tones and his sudden raise of voice seemed loud and almost rude. He shrugged apologetically.

"I have Heero now. I'm… happy. I've never been so happy and peaceful as I have with him." A small smile crept on both there faces as Duo was lost in thought of his lover and Quatra recognised that Duo was still opening his heart to him. "It's terrible to think, but the whole reason we got together all a sudden -when we had spent two weeks hating each other- was because I told him what I had done."

"Maybe you did loved him from the beginning and did it to prove a point to him, not just to yourself?" Quatra's voice was stronger than Duo's and it was filled with warmth instead of the hollow tones that echoed in Duo's. Duo shrugged and looked up, sighing.

"Sorry again Quat."

"It's okay… Come on, lets forget this ever happened."

"Yes."

"I don't think I'll honestly ever forgive you for it, but I'm still your friend. If I seem hostile then I'm sorry, it might just be me being paranoid again."

"Understandable."

Duo stood up, shaking off the deadness in his legs and making sure there were no escaped tears while Quatra disposed of the tissue he'd been using. They tidied themselves up and moved towards to the door, only to have it burst in suddenly and bounce off the wall as a happy and hyper Hilde asked loudly were they had been and why they had missed her wonderful victory over Trowa at Halo 43rd Edition.

Duo's mask was instantly in place and he started chatting animatedly about how she had won, asking what weapons and moves she'd used. Quatra just sighed behind him, shaking his head in wonder at the boy that was moving ahead of him. "Oh Duo…"

When Heero returned two days later Duo told him what had happened and Heero agreed with Quatra. It was wrong, but it was in the past now and was to be forgotten as the past.

"Now let me show you how much I've missed you my love…"

Snicker. "Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

The battle was hard going, it was even harder to decide who was on the winning side. Deathscythe was in the heart of the battle, swinging it's thermal blade like a farmer reaping his crop. Metal stood no resistance as he sliced arms from torso's, legs from hips; stabbing into chest plates and killing the pilots inside.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Duo made an opening in the wall of mobile suits that were charging towards him and back swiping at the remaining suits, then to explode behind him as he moved over to cover Sandrock's back.

There was a small timer in the bottom left of his main screen, "Zero Four, we've three minuets to detonation, we must leave now!"

Quatra's grim face appeared to his left, wincing as another large shot hit Sandrock in the same shoulder. "We can't! Zero Three is still inside with Zero One!" Duo looked over towards the clearing that had the spare Gundam's sheltered inside it, while Shenlong covered the north side of the base, protecting the suits from enemy soldiers.

"Zero Five, were are Zero's One and Three?"

"Confirmed on data extraction, confirmation of the bomb being planted, but they haven't made it out yet." Wufei' voice was calm and he appeared unhurried even though he was surrounded by five mobile suits. "I'll contact them again on the radio and see what's holding them up." He closed the link to them all and focused once again on the battle.

Duo grimaced and to turned his attention to the fight in front of him, his normally cheery attitude to battles gone with the strain of things in the safe house.

Suddenly Wufei' voice came threw on his radio, "Zero Two, keep this to yourself, Zero One reported that Zero Three has taken a bullet wound to his leg and they are hiding in one of the guard towers on the south side of the base, Zero One wants you to retrieve them from the top of the tower by hand."

Even as Wufei spoke, Deathscythe was moving his way through the seemingly endless amounts of MS that were flying in to help defend the base.

It had been one of Oz's main production and training bases that was also due to be inspected by General Treize himself. 'Not much longer,' Duo had thought with a twisted smile as they had read through the mission brief.

"Zero Five, give me frequency to patch threw to Zero One."

"Affirmative."

Duo heard a few bleeps from one of his consoles and heard Heero' gruff voice suddenly poured from the speakers. "Zero One here, what?"

"Zero Two here, tell me something. Why the hell am I one to pick you up and not Zero Four?"

"It was by my request Zero Two."

Trowa's voice was as blank as ever, but Duo had known his team mates a while now and could hear the under cords of pain in his friends voice. He winced and slashed through a bunch of MS a bit too hard, slicing deeply into the ground underneath. The time in the corner of his screen blinked out one minuet and twenty-three seconds, counting down still.

Swearing under his breath he moved closer still to the tower he could see, noticing three men in Oz uniform hurrying into the open door at the bottom of the cement tower. "Zero One, company coming. Get on the roof Now! No heroics." He snapped, turning around to see that Sandrock was finishing off the last of his own suits before moving back to help Shenlong who was close to being swamped.

"Zero Two, what are you doing?" Called Quatra threw the coms-unit seconds after Duo had turned back around to Heero and Trowa. Returning the blade in his scythe and the pole to it's place, Deathscythe switched to a single, handheld thermal-blade before holding out it's hand for Heero and Trowa to hurry aboard.

Seeing the three guards men suddenly run to the roof, Duo closed the fingers of his mech gently, so as not to crush but protect his friends while bringing down his other arm, elbow bent to slam down into the top of the tower. Feeling a shot hit his back, the radio was suddenly flooded with the outside speakers of the suit behind him, screaming heartbreaking pain at him for squashing his brother.

Something stabbed at Duo's heart and he felt ashamed for a moment, feeling the fire that had kept him going for so long flicker for a moment before a voice shouted through the coms, "Hurry up Zero Two! Stop holding on to what you cannot keep!"

Quatra.

Anger filled Duo suddenly and he shouted through his coms, to the other mech, screaming that he never known if he had had a brother thanks to Oz before slaughtering the pilot and blasting his thrusters to give him enough lift to zoom over to the three remaining mechs; his friends.

Placing his hand on the ground, next to the two kneeling Gundam's, he called to them to hurry, telling them they had forty seconds to get inside there mechs or else they might get hit by debris from the bomb. Duo watch there runs both carefully, noting the blood stain on the left leg of Trowa's tight pants and the open bullet wound in Heero' left forearm but nothing else.

"Zero Three! What happened-?"

"Patients!"

It was snapped at Quatra's concerned questioning and Duo could clearly see the hurt look on Quatra's face through his vid screen. There would be 'talks' later but Duo's blood was still hot from the comment Quatra had thrown at him.

Poor Wufei was still –hopefully- clueless to what had gone on between Duo and Trowa, and had put Quatra's sudden cold shoulder to Duo down as a practical joke gone wrong. It still didn't stop the comments from hurting him thought.

The two suits below him powered up and they were all starting to separate and move away from the base as fast as there suits would take them, aiming for the mountains in the distance.

Splitting up and making there own ways back to their new safehouse in the mountains, a privet ski lodge that was owned by Heero for once. He would be going by road for half the trip before submerging Deathscythe in a near by lake that had already scouted out.

His thoughts turned back in on themselves; looking at the last few weeks threw a haze of anger and sadness instead of his usually hyper ignorance.

Quatra had become colder and colder to him over the past couple of months. It was more noticeable since Quatra and Trowa had taken a two week mission together, there relationship was stronger and they thankfully weren't as mushy with each other, the constant kissing and giggling from the pair had made all of them embarrassed and annoyed at times.

But it was getting to the point that he was even unable to stay in the same room as the pair before Quatra would start going quiet and giving Duo funny looks, tension would seep into the room and Trowa start to fidget while any conversation that he had been having with them would dry up in seconds no matter what they were talking about.

Whenever Heero was around it was as if all was well between them and if Quatra was throwing him any looks, he never noticed because all of his attention was taken up by Heero and having fun.

Driving away, Deathscythe tucked up safely on the back of the flatbed truck he was now driving. All around him there were pine trees and the darkness of the night closing in, the glow from the explosion -that had taken place without him noticing- was touching the tops of the taller pines glowing orange on the snow of the mountains around him.

Flipping the radio on an old song came on, a band that began with an M but it was a double bill on the songs, 'The Unforgiven' and 'Nothing Else Matters'.

The lyrics sang out threw the speakers of the cab of the truck and he hummed along with the song, thinking over the words. Anger and hurt were still running threw him and suddenly he came to a conclusion about what was annoying him.

When he had told Trowa to blame what had happened on him, he had assumed that Trowa would tell Quatra that, but at some point tell the truth about what had really happened, possibly some time after Quatra had talked to him. But he hadn't.

He hated lies, he hated lying of any kind, even when he had asked him to tell the lie, had had assumed the truth would come out in the end.

Trowa was hiding behind Duo. Using him as a shield for what had happened and letting Quatra's anger fall on Duo and not on himself.

"Coward," snarled Duo, his sudden anger coming out as he parked and hid the truck. Uncovering Deathscythe, he moved into the cockpit and, while leaving the door open, took a few quick steps towards the large lake he had picked. Programming Deathscythe to submerge and remerge with a signal from his 'watch' he then jumped out and watched it stomp off into the depths of the lake.

Turning around he headed up the hill towards the brightly lit ski resort. Things had to be sorted out.


	7. Chapter 7

Duo stormed into the house, anger tightening every muscle in his body as he slammed the door shut behind him. Looking around the hallway, trying to see signs that he wasn't the first one back -nor the last, he grinned to see that Wufei wasn't back yet. That meant that he wouldn't have to witness what was about to happen, and he knew that the boy didn't need that on top of his shoulders as well.

Prowling through the house now, moving as silently as the thief he was proud to be he began to look for his targets, but after a complete search of the house, he found that he really was the first one back. Then he rolled his eyes, anger gone for a second as he remembered the usual routine after a mission.

Wufei would be in the nearest town, getting supplies for them all, Heero would be doing a full diagnostic scan of Wing Zero while checking in with contacts on his laptop. Trowa and Quatra both had hide-outs furthest away from the safe house so were probably trying to get there way back here still.

Moving to the living room, he flipped the television on and selected a random channel to keep himself occupied while he waited for his… 'friends'. "It's going to be a long war unless we can get a few things straightened out!"

Even as he sat there watching the news reports, half his mind was floating back to Wufei, to that time when he'd found Wufei, locked up in his room and ignoring them all.

_Exploring was one was of favourite things to do, especially when he was bored. Heero had managed to compromise their security thanks to his stalker girlfriend, so they were all confined to the house until she left town and Duo was hiding after mentioning the phrase 'Stalker Girlfriend' in front of Heero._

_Crawling through the ducts and behind the walls of there mansion sized safe house, Duo wished again that Quatra would stop picking the largest houses he could find when thinking of safe houses, but in the same thought thanked him immensely. If they had all been locked up in one of Heero's pokey little safe houses for more than four days, without being able to come out, then there would be no more Gundam Wing to rely on to help fight in the war. When battle starved and stuck together they started to grate on each other's nerves._

_Wufei had finally had enough and locked himself in his room and hadn't come out for two whole days now._

_Dropping down in between some walls, Duo cocked an ear and heard Trowa and Quatra playing there music together and rolled his eyes. It'd take forever to get those two to finally fess up that they liked each other! This was as close as they got to admitting it. Shaking his head, he looked at the other wall, frowning in dusty thought before pressing his ear against it._

_He could hear what sounded almost like whimpering, but nothing else._

_Frowning and now curious as well as worried, Duo looked around the 'roof' of his small cavern and spotted the vent he was looking for. Learning all the ducts, passageways and secret places of the safe houses was something Heero didn't frown upon for once and it had helped save his ass in many different situations._

_Pulling himself along another dusty 'corridor' he finally got to the small grate that was used to vent the room. The size of the hole would just about let a small child out -if they were of the ordinary size and not one of the well-fed versions- but Duo was malnourished from an extremely young age and it had given him a skinniness that would never fade away._

_Looking out through the grate his eyes had widened in shock as he'd seen his strong friend sitting on his bed, huddled up and quietly crying his eyes out, something clutched hard in his other hand._

_As silently as his thief skills would have let him, he removed the grate, crawled through, replaced it and moved over to his friends bed. Sitting on the floor in front of him, he bit his lip, trying to think of a way to help his friend without getting his head cut off for seeing him like this._

_In the end, he just decided to go for it._

"_Please stop crying Wufei," he whispered gently, placing a hand on his friends forearm._

_To say Wufei flinched would be an understatement. The poor boy practically jumped out of his skin at the contact and the quietly spoken words._

"_Duo?" His tear streaked face was full of surprise and Duo jumped in before he could get angry at him._

"_I'm sorry to intrude Wufei! Just, I was exploring and… well… I heard a strange noise… and um… well it was you. So I thought I'd… see if you were okay?" He ended in a slight wince, praying to Shinigami that his friend wouldn't hurt him for this intrusion._

"_It's okay Duo. I won't hurt you, but I'm not pleased with you seeing me like this!" He sat up slightly straighter, but still with an arm looped around one of his legs, the other straightening out. Duo also noted that the fist holding something was behind Wufei and being leaned on._

"_A warrior never cries!" He said sternly, his usual mask of a frown on his face while Duo still sat on the floor and looked up at him._

"_It's okay Wufei, my momma always told me, Big boys don't cry!" He smiled and flashed a small V at Wufei. After a couple of quiet moments were Wufei dried his eyes, Duo spoke up again. "Is it too much to ask what you were crying over?"_

_Wufei glared at him coldly and Duo shrank back, hoping that his friend wouldn't change his mind on hurting him. He wasn't scared, but fighting friends was harder than fighting your strongest enemy._

"_No… I was crying over…" he paused and seemed to hesitate before carrying on. "It's because it's been a whole year since my wife died in front of me due to an attack by Treize, on my colony." He paused again and brought his fist around and showed Duo a blood soaked white ribbon._

_Duo stared at it, un-able to pull his eyes away from the only memento his close friend had to the love he'd shared with his wife. Duo looked up, seeing tears in Wufei' eyes and smiled slightly, "would you like to share?" He asked quietly._

They'd then spent a few hours sharing memories of where they had grown up, the friends that had had before, the games they'd used to play. Heero had raised an eyebrow at there friendship but hadn't asked. Duo sighed, bored of watching news reports of half fuzzy footage of there mech' blowing stuff up.

'I can't just sit here and wait for them to come back to just enjoy a shouting match between them all. It'd bring everything out in the open again and it'd hurt everyone too much,' mused Duo as he flipped channel after channel. 'I need another opinion. Someone who's not so tied to this, but knows about it…'

Duo sighed and flopped back in his seat, his anger had been fuelling him since the battle adrenaline had worn off and now he suddenly felt exhausted. Pressing the remote, he turned the TV and was left in the dark room, sitting in the single chair, sighing again, he made to get up before he heard the front door slam shut and someone giggling.

Raising an eyebrow he leaned back into the seat, glad of the large arms and padding that hide him slightly from view.

Two figures, wrapped around each other, kissing and giggling loudly as they whispered to one another, came into the room and flopped over the back of the sofa. More giggling and whispered words came through the dark to Duo making him roll his eyes and silently gag. He gave up hoping they would go away when he heard zippers coming down and stood up coughing loudly.

"Sorry guys, I feel asleep in the chair and woke up when you came in the room." He moved towards the door, trying pointedly not to look at the embarrassed pair.

"He's probably lying and just wanted another look at you Trowa," whispered Quatra in a loud voice before giggling again. Duo stopped and shot him a look, but the small blonde was kissing his way down Quatra's neck while Trowa smiled weakly at him, a strange look in his eyes, like he didn't want Duo to say anything.

Shaking his head disgustedly he left the room and went up to find Heero.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do we even need them there? Neither of the pull there weight!" Snapped Duo from his position on the sofa in their bedroom. Heero was moving around the room, tidying up after his messy lover and packing ready to move to another safe house, they had been compromised by a sighting of Relena Peacecraft in one of her near by family homes.

Duo was in a grumpy mood, sitting on the sofa, arms and legs crossed and a scowl on his face.

"You know that's not true Duo," said Heero without looking up from his backpack. "Even if they don't seem to, we wouldn't have anywhere to live without Quatra's safe houses and with Trowa's mechanical and stealth skills we'd be short."

Duo narrowed his eyes at his lover's turned back and his voice took on a cold edge that was rare for it. "We all have places we could go if we needed somewhere to stay, Quatra always offers us somewhere nicer to stay than most of us own, so we always go for it."

"True I guess." Agreed Heero with a shrug, moving over to his laptop, clicking a few times and packing up it's small charger plugs and few wires.

"But besides that Quatra is more of a hindrance in a mission than a help and Trowa is always running out of ammo. And as for stealth and mechanical skills, since when have I become a brick in the corner? You know I can just as well or better than him in both those areas!"

Still missing his mood, Heero finished packing up his and Duo's stuff and turned to him. "Are you ready to go?" Duo gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat, while Heero looked at him strangely but before Duo could say anything else, he spoke. "I'm not that oblivious you know Duo, I know everything that is going on. The way Quatra and Trowa are ignoring you as much as physically possible but I think your taking it too far."

Duo followed his arms again and looked away, glaring at a stray sock that had escaped packing.

"You know it's not that simple to just kick them off and I think your pissed off at what happened. I've told you since then that there would be re-percussions and you said you could handle them." He stood looking down at the sitting figure of his sulking lover. "I know your pissed that Trowa isn't admitting that he did something wrong, but remember it takes too to tango."

"I know that!" Shouted Duo, arms flung wide at the comment he'd heard every time before when they had discussed this subject. "But can't you see!"

"See what Duo? We've got an important mission coming up and I think your so pissed off, that your picking on things that aren't even there!" Snapped Heero, his patients finally breaking and he turned, lift his bag over his shoulder and carrying there duffle bag out the large room, leaving Duo sitting there brewing.

He sat there for a while, tears brimming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. After a few minuets he got up, walking down the stairs and grabbing his jacket from the banister at the bottom of the stairs and walking out the door.

As he passed Wufei in the hall, Wufei called out to him, asking him something but he carried on past.

Once outside he carried on walking, slipping his hand in his pocket and around the key's he'd put in there earlier just in case. He walked up to his motor bike, ignoring Heero, Wufei and Trowa's questions of what he was doing; mounting the bike he gave them all the finger and road off. He hear Heero shout something behind him and felt a stab of pain in his chest but carried on riding, his braid whipping around behind him as he felt the joy of the speed.

'Fuck you all!' he thought as he rode away.

-

BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!... BZZZ! BZZZ!- "Yes?"

"It's me love."

"No one else has this number."

"I might have told your fan club…"

"…"

"…"

"You better hadn't or-"

"You know I wouldn't. I hate the bitch more than you do. Your mine!"

"I know, I'm yours and your mine."

"… I'm calling to say sorry for driving off earlier, but if I'd had to have sat in that car…"

"It's okay. I understand."

"I'm just worried about this next mission, with them being so unprofessional and everything, I'm worried that no matter what I end up doing that if they criticise me I'll just snap again and you don't want that."

"It's okay love. I understand where your coming from and I'll back you because I love you and you're my boyfriend. But you have to remember I see everyone's point of view and there's the mission to think about."

"I know…"

"If you want you can sit this next one out."

"You don't want me to go?"

"That's not it, I said you could if you wanted to. But it's up to you only."

"Okay… Just sometimes I feel kind of useless on the team. I mean… I'm only good at a few things and-"

"Now stop that, you wouldn't be were you are if you weren't good at anything.

"Yeah but-"

"And the others wouldn't be where they were if they were useless either. Now stop."

"Okay… I'm sorry…"

"You okay?"

"Nah… I feel sad…"

"I wish you were here…"

"I'm in a motel a few miles west of the boarder."

"How far did you drive!"

"Far enough to feel better. I understand more now. I just need to think."

"About what?"

"Do I prove Trowa a cheat, wait it out and hope, or try and talk to them?"

"Oh god! Duo-"

"It's alright. I'm just going to wait it out."

"Why do I think that's not the only part in that option."

"It's not."

"What's the other parts in that option."

"I kill them."

"Duo!"

**Laughter** "It's okay Heero, I won't kill them. But I am just going to wait it out and hope they at best become more professional and mature about it. It's all I **CAN** hope for!"

"I know love, I know…"

"You want to go now don't you?"

"I don't want to push you off the phone, but I did most the driving today and have early re-con in the morning."

"It's okay. Go to bed… I love you…"

"I love you too… Night…"

"Night."

Click!

OPTIONAL ENDINGS!

I can write any choice of these endings;

-Duo kills them both.

-Duo proves Trowa a cheat.

-Duo talks to Quatra and Trowa about it.

-Heero talks to Trowa and Quatra about it.

Please review opinions and please try and help me on what to do, this situation is bothering me as much as it is Duo and my 'Heero' is identical to the one in here. All characters and story lines are as close to real life as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Duo returned the next day, deciding to just ignore Quatra and the occasional dirty looks he through at him and focus himself entirely on Heero. Whenever he focused on Heero, he never noticed how mean his supposed 'friends' were being. But now he had a plan to focus on too.

It was a few days on when he decided to try his plan out; they were still in hiding from their last mission and were re-supplying while researching their next missions. This meant that everyone was either lounging around or working on his Gundam, so it made finding his target even easier.

Creeping up to the 'Targets' room, he had to suppress a giggle, as he had made sure that no one was going to disturb them.

Moving silently along one wall, making sure he didn't tread on the loose floorboards he'd spent one or two hours finding, while his eyes were locked on his Targets door.

It was open a crack.

Perfect, no fiddling with a handle or locks.

Slipping a graceful arm behind his back, he pulled the small hand pistol from the waistband on his jeans and slowly clicked the safety off as he brought it round to the front of him, holding it close to his chest.

'It's time I did this…' he told himself mentally as he arrived at the door and held the small pistol with both hands, shooting a glance left and right to check no one had changed there minds and come up to there rooms.

He smiled again, something feral looking and twisted on his beautiful face before taking a deep breath.

Kicking open the door suddenly, levelling the gun he shouted at the top of his lungs, "this has got to stop! HANDS UP OR ELSE!"

The target looked at his wide eyed in fear and slowly lifted his hands, his face pale.

who do you think the culpret it?


	10. Chapter 10

Wufei stared up at him in silent guilt.

On his lap was one of Duo's favourite porn magazines, with a pair of cute male twins kissing passionately on the front, naked and holding on to each other.

Gun still held out in front of him, he scanned around the room quickly. Everything else was in order, there was nothing out of place for Wufei's room, and even the little shrine was there.

Raising an eyebrow, he realised the shrine was on top of a deep wooden box.

Bingo.

"Come on Wufei," he said turning his attention back to his friend. "How long has this been going on?"

Wufei's hands dropped in defeat and his shoulders slumped, eyes focused on the magazine in his lap and not his friend. "I'm sorry Duo, I-I should have told-"

Duo interrupted him, raising the gun in a more threatening manner, "I don't care about that Wufei, or even how you kept insisting you were straight. All I want to know is…"

He paused and Wufei leaned forwards unconsciously in anticipation.

"Is… Why the hell you had to steal **my** magazines!"

Wufei's jaw dropped, and then he realised the small gun Duo was pointing at him was his BB gun and Duo was pissed because Wufei had been taking and looking through his porn. Relaxing again and leaning against the wall, he rubbed a hand over his eyes and swore to himself, 'of course they wouldn't care!'

"Hey! Don't relax yet! I'll still shoot you!" Snapped Duo, he was very protective of his porn it was one of the normal things that Heero let him keep, when moving safe house. Wufei rolled his eyes and raised his hands in a half arsed show of following along, now all he had to do was wait for the questions, 'how long?' 'why not tell?' and the many others he had imagined them asking when he told them.

"So come on Wufei, how long have you been doing it?" Asked Duo, BB gun still raised and aimed at Wufei's head, taking a few more steps into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Well that was faster than I expected, but you never beat around the bush do you Duo." Said Wufei dejectedly, lowering his hands and his eyes again, Duo raised an eyebrow confused. "I guess I've been gay for a while really. Even before I-"

"Hold it!" Duo interrupted what he guessed was a very long and well rehearsed speech from his friend. Sitting down on the bed next to the silent boy and putting an arm around him -BB gun still in hand thought- Duo smiled at his friend. "Wufei, I don't mind that your gay, I'm confused you didn't tell us sooner because then we could have taken you out with us to have fun but that's cool. To be honest, I don't think there'd ever be a good moment to come out to your friends."

Wufei smiled at him and relaxed, leaning into the comforting arm of friendship, except he was blushing lightly now. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, and I don't know why I was so worried about it what with everyone coupling up like they have."

Duo just laughed lightly and then hugged his friend, " but come on dude. Why did you have to take **my** porn? Why not just go get your own?"

"I guess because that would be admitting it even more and I guess I wanted to get caught." He admitted with a shrug, "not to mention that your porn is the good stuff! Hard to get and tasteful."

Duo couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and just cracked up, rolling on his side and laughing. He spent the next ten minuets laughing and managing to get out one sentence; 'You managed to put the words Porn and tasteful in the same sentence and make it sound convincing.'

They spent a good while just talking about this new area of familiarity. About what they liked and didn't like, what they knew and heard, what they had tried and not tried. It was during this talk that Duo told Wufei about what had been happening and the second part of his plan.

He needed Wufei's help if he was ever going to pull his plan off without anyone else in the team knowing what he was going to do. "Are you sure this is right Duo?" Asked Wufei hesitantly, allowing the nervous and younger side of his personality to show through to his close friend.

"This situation demands justice Wufei! It can't carry on like this. It's been nearly three months and nothing has changed but things have gotten worse." Duo said indignatly, anger flaring once more as he thought about it but he bit down on the hot rising of emotion and just folded his arms.

"I know Duo. I agree with you, but are you sure this is the way?"

Duo smirked…


	11. Chapter 11

"Quatra!"

A smile lit the small blondes face as he heard his name being called, but turning around the smile fell into a frown as he realised who it was that was calling him. He'd hoped it had been his Trowa, but no. It was Duo.

Stupid useless Duo.

The useless Duo that had seduced his Trowa while he had been away on a mission, away fighting in this useless war that never seemed like it would end.

"Yes Duo?" His voice was crisp and to the point; he was in the library reading through some of his favourite classics before they moved safe house and he would be without a library again.

"Look Quatra, I just want to say a few things okay?" He was fidgety, nervous looking as he stood in front of his team-mate, fiddling with the end of his braid. "I know things have been tense between us over the last few weeks and I just want you to know a few things okay?"

"Like what Duo?"

At that moment, Heero happened to be wondering by after Wufei had told him Duo wanted to see him in the library. The book was open and something inside of his perked as his mind jumped to danger, but as he heard the voices of his friends he relaxed again. Then frowned as he realised that it was Quatra and Duo he could hear.

"-I just want you to know a few things okay?"

"Like what Duo?

Heero hid near the door but leaned closer to listen, hoping secretly.

"Just want to straighten a few things out with you, is all."

He's nervous, mused Heero.

"For example, do you know how much I love Heero?"

"Why do I-?" Both Quatra and the hidden Heero were frowning.

"Just bare with me okay? Now thinks, how deep do you think my relationship is with Heero?"

'I need to know this,' his mind whispered. 'Wufei's advice better pay off or I'm making a bad investment and might tip him off to the plan! I'm only hoping that Heero is outside the door too, I need him to hear this as well as Quatra.'

Quatra was silent in the chair, looking at his hands. "I-I guess I'm not sure. I never really notice what you and Heero are up to."

"Oh.." Said Duo, sounding dejected 'shit, Wufei was right. I owe him five dollars.' "Okay, how long have Heero and I been together?"

"Um… I know you got together after Trowa and I did, and we just celebrated our six months, so I think it must be about two or three months?" The small blonde was guessing now, off balance by the strange set of questioning. 'Is he going to ask for relationship advice or something?' He puzzled, and then a smaller crueller part of his mind hissed and said it was only fair that he and Heero have trouble in their relationship. He deserved it.

"Um… Quatra, we have been together four months." Said Duo still seeming nervous and fidgety.

"Oh."

Heero raised an eyebrow behind the door, 'what the hell is Duo doing?'

"Well, I love Heero with all of my heart!" Said Duo suddenly and fiercely, confidence flooding him as he declared his love. " I would never do anything to hurt him, I'd never to do anything that would make him think I loved him any less then I do. So can't you see how much it is eating me up inside that Trowa took my virginity!"

There was a shocked silence from Quatra as he looked up at the brown haired boy in front of him. There were tears standing out in his eyes, and his hands were now by his sides, no longer fiddling with his braid.

Quatra managed to open and close his mouth a few times before Duo fled from the room, making sure to bang open the door that wasn't open a tiny bit in a hope to not hit Heero. He ran all the way to Wufei's room, slamming the door and wiping his nose on his sleeve in a attempt to show that he really hadn't cried.

Wufei looked up from his laptop and pulled the headphones off one ear motioning him over. "You okay?" He murmured, slipping an arm around his friend as they looked at the monitor. Duo nodded, wiping his nose again, "yeah. My momma always told me, big boys never cry." He smiled at Wufei from the seat next to him and then looked at the computer screen. They had planted a bug in the library and a tiny camera at around four in the morning in the library, kitchen and main room.

Wufei's plan was to get Quatra to make some distance from Trowa by thinking that Trowa might have actually done something bad.

Part two of the plan is yet to happen, thought Duo as he watched Quatra supposedly reading, but he had yet to turn the page, while Heero had just appeared in the kitchen, with a small frown but a blush on his cheeks.

"Ready for part two, my friend?" he asked gently, looking at Wufei and noticing that he bit his lip lightly when Duo asked.

"I guess Duo, but I'm still un-sure what good it will do." Mumbled Wufei with a shrug but Duo was smiling. Part two was about to be put into motion, "you've got a day left to decide my friend."


	12. Chapter 12

Duo wandered into his room that he shared with Heero, humming quietly intent on finding his now returned porn stash and using it for a while. He had an itch that needed to be scratched and he couldn't find his lover anywhere. His mind was also floating around the subject of Wufei's part of the plan; his part was essential to the plan now that Quatra had started to seem less attatched to Trowa. His little speech to Quatra had finally made the boy think, smirked Duo.

Moving over to his side of the bed and pulling a small box out he seemingly missed the mysterious figure that was lurking behind the door. But as the person moved closer he suddenly stood up, spun to grab hold of them and then through them on the bed, pinning the person down.

"Oh, hey Heero!" His boyfriend frowned up at him, annoyed he'd been found. "I couldn't find you, and well I was a bit... you know..."

Heero rolled his eyes at Duo's constant babbling, opening his mouth to say something but steam rolled quiet as Duo carried on talking. "Well I was a bit horny okay, and seeing as I couldn't find you and we're not just together for sex, I thought I'd just come and find my nice little box of stuff and not bother you. Especially seeing as I thought you were working on- oohhhh."

He was cut off as Heero ground his hips against Duos, rubbing there erections together and causing Duo so swoon.

"I know my love," said Heero as he flipped them over, pinning Do and starting to kiss his neck. "I'm horny too."

Kissing along his neck and biting lightly at his ears, Duo was lost of pleasure already, for some reason when ever anyone else had ever tried this it had had such a negative effect but when his Heero did it. It made him melt and moan and want to rub up against the hard body next to him. Heero had already removed his tank top when entering the room and was now working on the buttons to undo Duo's top, and seemingly without him noticing.

A couple more minuets of passionate kissing and caressing led to them both laying on the bed, naked and hot, hips slowly moving together as they teased and enjoyed one another.

"Your... turn to-day m-my love..." gasped out Duo as Heero started working his cock with his hands. Massaging the length and running his thumb over the swelling head, before leaning down and taking his head in his mouth and licking and sucking on it with another hand rubbing up and down the length, faster and tighter.

Duo was writhing in pleasure on the bed, constantly moving up still in the same spot as Heero worked on him with his mouth. Then the heat pulled away from his cock, making Duo open his eyes and whine before spotting that Heero was going to the draw where they kept the condoms and lubricant.

"My turn is it my love?" Smirked Heero as he slipped a condom on and started rubbing the smooth lubricant up and down his length, Duo's eyes following his hands. "Is that because I'm good, or is it because you like feeling me inside of you?"

"Both" gasped out Duo as Heero suddenly advanced, his lubed up fingers slipping up to and circling around Duo's entrance. "Please..." he gasped again, trying to thrust his hips and slip one of Heero' fingers inside him. "I want you.."

Leaning down, Heero whispered in Duo's ear before taking the juicy lobe between his teeth and nibbling. "You've got me." Then he slipped his first finger inside Duo, making him gasp again, but it was quickly followed by a second finger.

Squeezing his eye tight shut he tried to relax but as the third finger followed and hit his prostate he couldn't contain himself and let out a moaning squeal.

"Your all mine" purred Heero as he pulled Duo closer and slipped himself inside of him. Duo squealed again aand again as Heero began to thrust in and out of him, harder and faster each time. "Please... oh gods... yes..." Moaned Duo as he matched Heero's pace and then increased it. Hands clawing onto Heero's strong back, Duo was nearly seeing stars and then Heero grabbed his cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long until Duo covered there chests with his cum, cloapsing back on the bed. The tightening of his muscles then caused Heero to come inside him, leaving them both panting and tired on the bed together. "I love you Heero," whispered Duo horsly, repeatlykissing Heero's skin softly.

"I love you too..."


	13. Chapter 13

Wufei looked around nervously, something in him was twitching as he sat down at breakfast. He knew that Duo hadn't told anyone, but he felt like everything he did was watched by the others and judged. He wasn't camp, he was gay, but he wasn't camp… so they had nothing to judge really… did they?

Wufei sighed and leaned on his hand, poking at the toast on his plate with a forlorn look on his face.

Everyone looked over at him, then looked at each other. Quatra looked worriedly over at Duo who shrugged in return and looked at Heero; who was no real help because he was still trying to figure out Duo let alone Wufei, while Trowa was looking over at Wufei with a strange look in his visible eye.

After breakfast, as Duo and Wufei started to attack the dishes, Duo whispered with him. "You okay with this Wufei? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Wufei smiled at him and stopped wiping dishes to smile and hug his friend, not something that was very Wufei like but it was one of the things that didn't seem so strange with Duo because they were closer friends than he was with the rest of the group.

"Thanks Duo, but I think I can do this. It needs to be done really."

Couple of minuets later, they were done with the dishes and Duo was off looking for the others, passing Trowa outside the kitchen door with a nod. Wufei had asked him to get everyone in the kitchen so he could talk to them, and Duo was grinning because it was the next part of the plan to go in to motion.

Wufei sat on the kitchen table, unusual for him because it showed bad manners and the slump in his shoulders showed how stressed he was. Was it really time? He'd barely gotten over the death of his wife and now Duo wanted him to do this?

Then a small voice whispered in the back of his mind, in a voice that was female and filled with force. "Chang Wufei! When did you become such a weakling? Are you scared that your friends will look down on you, or are you scared that you will become weak!"

He sighed and a small smile graced his lips, "you look really cute when you smile like that." Said a voice from the doorway.

Wufei jumped out of his skin and looked up to see Trowa smirking at him while leaning on the doorframe. "Barton. I didn't see you there." Mumbled Wufei with a small blush on his cheeks, as the taller pilot moved closer.

"I'm sorry, I was coming for a drink and saw you sitting there and I couldn't help but stop and stare," purred Trowa, moving closer and raising a hand to try and stroke Wufei's face. Wufei froze in shock, 'what the hell!' he thought as a rough hand stroked his cheek.

"I've wanted you for a while now Wufei." Purred Trowa, standing even closer and putting his other hand on the table, "and I think your nervous because your going to come out to us today."

Wufei's eyes widened, 'Oh my god! Duo mention this might happen, but not until after!' Wufei started to pull away, sliding down the table and trying to put some space between them both. "What do you mean Barton?"

Trowa smiled again, moving closer and lifting a knee to rest on the table, while one hand was caressing Wufei's cheek the other was on the table edge pulling him closer. Quatra had been distant to him recently, with missions and reports to do there was nothing wrong, just work. Now with Wufei about to admit what they had all known, he'd claim this little ones virginity like he had the last.

Something inside him pulled as he thought this, telling him it was wrong to cheat on Quatra like this with both there friends. But he had needs and if Quatra couldn't fulfil them, he had a right to go else where, right?

He did feel bad about Duo and Heero having to start a relationship with that hanging over there heads, but he was glad Heero hadn't mentioned what had happened after he had saved Heero from death when he had self destructed. After Heero had woken up, he'd become a lot more relaxed and when Trowa had started to make a move on him, he hadn't minded the attention.

But then again, Heero hadn't been a virgin anyway.

"I mean, I want to make love to you Wufei," he said, his voice thick with growing lust as he pinned Wufei to the table. Wufei began to struggle but he ignored it, until he heard something at the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

"Get off him Wufei!" Shouted Quatra, a gun aimed at both the boys on the table as tears ran down his face. "He's mine!"

"I haven't got a choice in this Winner," called Wufei as he managed to get a knee between him and shocked boy on top of him; pushing Trowa off, more violently than was needed, Trowa just stood there shocked at the small blond aiming a gun at them both.

Behind Quatra, Duo and Heero were staring wide-eyed at the situation 'oh shit! I didn't see Quatra flipping like this!'

"What's going on Trowa?" Snarled Heero, standing besides Quatra, hand on gun as he glared at the suspected teen. Wufei slid all the way to the far end of the table before dismounting and standing there in silence, watching Trowa to see his reaction.

Looking from one person to another, there seemed nothing he could say, so Trowa told the truth.

"Quatra. I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Wiping his eyes, Quatra shook his head. "No. No Trowa, you can't do anything wrong! It's all him!"

Quatra suddenly turned an accusing finger at Duo, who had silently crept past him and was nearly standing next to Wufei. Duo looked at Quatra suddenly, eyes large in shock, "me?"

"All your FAULT!" He screamed, finger tightening on the trigger.

Duo shut his eyes, lifted his head and prayed that Heero would find happiness in life as a loud gunshot rang through the room.

"Ow…"


	15. Chapter 15

A scream filled the air and Quatra curled around his hand as blood dripped from his fingers. Heero had shot the gun out of Quatra's hand and was slowly walking over to Quatra. "I'm sorry Quatra, but you can't shoot my Duo." He said in a monotone, "but it seems that you could shoot Trowa."

Quatra looked up suddenly to see Duo and Wufei around Trowa as he was on the floor, clutching a stomach wound. "Trowa!" Tears finally burst from his eyes and he moved to go to Trowa but Heero stepped in.

"Stop. The best way you can help him is to get the car started. We need to get him to Sally and you need to drive." Said Heero as he looked over at the temporary bandages Duo and Wufei had put on Trowa, they were now lifting him up with one arm over each shoulder. Heero and Duo shared a look and nodded to each other before moving forwards and following Heero through the house; Quatra ran ahead of them, the pain in his hand gone as the adrenaline ran through his veins.

'Trowa! Trowa! I've hurt my Trowa!' His mind sang a melody of worry and pain as he started up the large jeep and they all piled in. Heero was in the front seat with him, occasionally murmuring encouraging things to both him and Trowa.

By the time they were all at the hospital, Trowa had slipped un-conscious and Quatra was all but leaning on Heero for support. Duo and Wufei were covered in Trowa's blood but there training held them together, and they sat in small waiting room as Sally wheeled away there bloody friend.

Quatra sat in the waiting room, silent and away from his friends and looked at a small spot on the floor while cradling his bloody hand. It had stopped bleeding but was still a mess.

---

"I shot him." He whispered after an hour of silence in the small waiting room. Things had happened so fast after Quatra had pulled the gun out that no one had stopped to think what was actually going on. Duo and Wufei had sat side by side, arms around each other till Heero had come back, and then he had joined them on the other side of Duo, wrapping a single arm around both Duo and Wufei.

They all looked over at him, noticing that at some point a kind nurse had come along and patched him up, slipping medical bandages over the many slices in his hand and the large cut that ran from finger tip to base on his middle finger. He was also naturally pale, but right now he looked like a walking corpse with dark rings around red blood shot eyes from his crying and stress.

Quatra looked small, fragile and lost.

"I tried to shoot my friends and then I … but I shot him instead." Tears were welling in his eyes and threatened to fall but Duo whipped his eyes before they had a chance to fall. Quatra looked at him shocked, almost flinching back at the closeness. Duo opened his mouth to speak but before he could Quatra threw himself into Duo's arms, sobbing on his shoulder in great racking sobs, different from the silent tears of earlier.

"Shh, shh… it's okay Quatra" Whispered Duo as he held the smaller boy, rocking him and rubbing his back. Between the wailing sobs there were words, mostly to mumbled or shaky to be heard but they all heard the repeated phrase, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Heero and Wufei scooted closer together, arms around each others waists without realising. Duo looked up at them, worry in his eyes but a small smile on his lips, at his team-mates actions. Once Quatra wasn't crying so hard and was breathing easily Duo tried again to speak to him, "Quatra, are you okay now?"

"Of course I'm not okay Duo! I tried to shoot you!" He wailed, his voice muffled as he continued to press his face against Duo's chest. Duo sighed and smiled, stroking the blonde boy's hair for a little longer.

"Quatra, you have to understand, you love Trowa so much that your mind refused to see the bad parts of him." Said Duo quietly, his voice soft over the noises of the small 'local' hospital. "But he did some bad things and seeing what he's done to you, he now realises what he did. Trowa doesn't want to loose you, but he didn't know what he had until he nearly lost it."

Heero watched his lover soothing the boy that had been tormenting and hurting him for months now, and then at there comrade in the war that had shown himself to have deeper sides that he had only shown to Duo. Heero blinked in shock, coming to realise how soft and gentle the god of death could be, and wondering weather he could be that gentle himself.

Looking again at Wufei and the expression on his face, he would have to learn to be gentle soon, or else he could end up hurting his lover much the same way Trowa had hurt Quatra.

"It's okay Quatra, you two just need to spend some time together talking about it, and Trowa will be out of surgery soon." Duo was starting to lift the smaller boy into his arms and moving over to staff room, knocking lightly and asking if his small friend could sleep on the couch they had.

Once he came back, leaving Quatra to be fussed over by a old nurse who kept murmuring "Just like my sweet Jason", he sat down next to Heero and ran a hand down his face in tired frustration.

Heero sidled up to him, curling an arm around him in comfort as Duo spoke, "I just can't understand what was going through Trowa's mind."

"He loves Quatra more than his own life and he still tried to push the boundaries by sleeping with other people, like he wanted to see if he could get away with it?" Duo shook his head again and leaned into Heero.

Wufei had pulled away from Heero once Duo had returned, he'd blushed at what he'd been doing without thinking and as Duo sat there depressed and worried, he wanted nothing more than to return the friendly comfort Duo had offered him, but with Heero sitting there he was paranoid it'd be seen as something more than it was.

Especially under these circumstances.

So he sat on the other side of Heero looking over at his friend, "some times people don't know what they've got till they've lost it. I should know," he looked down at his feet, after he spoke as his mind filled with images of his wife; memories of her while training, of her black hair shining in the colony sun, or of the quiet rare moments when they were civil to each other.

Duo looked over at his friend, seeing his pain "some people don't know what they want till they think they've lost it." He said quietly, one hand reaching across Heero and holding Wufei's. "It's okay dude, she's in a better place now."

Heero's heart was filled with pain as he witnessed the display's of affection in front of him, 'I've lost him? Does he love Wufei more?' his mind was bombarded with different questions and thoughts that drummed on his mind.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask the fatal question the door to the room was opened and a tired Sally walked in looking worried.


	16. Chapter 16

It was two weeks later and Heero was sitting on top of his Gundam, laptop on but doing nothing. He would have to return to the house in 0200 hours for 03's return, he reminded himself, but he would not return until he had finished a full systems check of his entire Gundam, going by himself through every single program inside and not leaving it up to a computer program.

It would take hours yet!

Which was perfect, then he wouldn't have to look at Duo or Wufei and feel the pain. He was happy for them and so long as it made Duo happy, he should be with whomever he wishes. He gritted his teeth again as the pain welled up in his throat again as he was reminded of only the other day, when he'd walked in on Duo and Wufei hugging in the main room, they'd pulled apart guiltily once he'd walked in with Duo calling his name, but he'd turned around and left to go on the mission he was about to tell them about.

He did it solo and relished in the destruction.

But another thought broke through the pain, a human thought amongst the machine ones, 'Trowa and Quatra will want to see you when they get back, they will want to see you the way they remember you.'

He sighed again, Quatra hadn't left the hospital after Trowa had got the all clear from Sally. He'd made a generous donation to the hospital to get Trowa into a privet room and himself a couch in said room. It was unneeded according to Sally, but he was in such a state that they didn't stop him when he insisted.

They had used the time Trowa was bed ridded to talk and recover there relationship- in all area's he'd also heard from Sally, as Trowa had broken his own stitches once and they had had to ban Quatra from the room for six hours while he recovered again.

A small smile graced his lips, they pair of them were more normal now, not fawning all over each other, but still very much in love.

'While you have lost the only thing you loved!' He snarled loudly to himself in the silence of the new hanger, frustrated that he couldn't stop his mind thinking stupid _emotional_ thoughts. 'You shouldn't have tried to push him away for so long!'

He looked at his gun sitting next to him and sighed again, he would love to just shoot himself in the head and leave the others to finish off the war but his training wouldn't let him unless he was captured or made obsolete by peace.

It would make Duo cry.

He sighed again and looked over at the hanger's small human sized door as it opened to see Duo's head hanging in the frame, smiling as it told him the others were back. He nodded and left his computer where it was to return to it.

'It hurts so much to see him happy without me,' his mind whispered before the voice of Doctor J appeared "01 cannot function if distracted by petty human emotions!" "What do you mean? You want to remove his humanity?" "01 is a weapon! Nothing more!"

A small tear escaped his eyes and he hastily wiped it away with a rough gester.


	17. Chapter 17

It took Quatra and Trowa only a few hours to get back into the swing on things around the safe house and things were good. Except with Duo, he was near tears constantly as Heero continued to ignore him and avoid him, leaving Wufei was one distraught friend.

Trouble was, every time Wufei comforted a troubled Duo he couldn't help enjoying the sent of his hair or the feel of his firm body in his arms. Guilt coursed through him as he started to dream about himself being Duo's boyfriend not Heero, but seeing the pain they were both putting each other through Wufei knew he had to try and get his friends back together.


	18. Chapter 18

_Heat! So much heat!_

_And Pressure! There were hot strong hands running all over his body!_

_Moaning as the strong hands pinched a nipple before moving on a burning hot lips were pressed to the nipple and a tongue danced on the hard nib. Hands were on his shoulders and neck, holding him down while the owner played with him, before moving up and kissing him._

_But there were more hands! Strong, long fingered hands that ran down the rest of his body to the centre of his heat!_

_They teased him as the other kissed him, they caressed around him, stroking his legs and rubbing his spot under his sac._

_Then a loud groan tried to escape him as lips and a tongue suddenly consumed the tip of his penis, but the other; the one who was kissing him in such passion he'd never known in his lifetime ate up the groan, muffling it but relishing it._

_She had never done things like this to him, they had been too young and angry at each other to do this! But… _

_All thoughts escaped him as the one at his heat suddenly enveloped him completely. He could feel himself rising as he moaned and the others moaned with him, he was going to! Was going to!_

Wake up!

He panted heavily as he tried to get his heart rate under control again while the cum on his under shorts started to cool in the night. His mind was singing songs of joy and after glow, the only real thought that he could remember as he tried to get up to change his shorts was "Two."

-

The next morning he couldn't look Heero and Duo in the face as he sat at breakfast table and constant complained of a bad nights sleep to hopefully stop them worrying about them. It wasn't a lie because after he had managed to stand up –after three attempts with his legs not working- he hadn't been able to sleep for the rest of the night and had decided to meditate, so while restful, it wasn't the same as a good nights sleep.

Of course this meant he missed the new glint that was in Heero's eyes as he looked down the table at Wufei, he and Duo holding hands underneath the table.


	19. Chapter 19

The night before, whilst Wufei had been starting to descend in to blissful sleep, Heero and Duo had had… a fight.

Heero stood in one corner, fists clenched while in the other, Duo was crouched with his hands open to grapple.

It was hard to tell who moved first or if they moved at the same time, as they darted to each other and Heero tried to swing at Duo before getting grabbed from behind. "So do you really love him?" Gasped out Heero as he tried to break the hold Duo had on him. Duo snarled and shifted a leg to topple them both to the training mat, landing underneath Heero but still in the advantage. There was a grunt from both of them as they landed, "I care for him Heero, I can't help that!"

There was a pause again as Heero broke the hold and managed to flip himself around in the hold, to be looking down at Duo and pinning him to the mat now. Duo continued to talk as he panted, before making a sudden surge and breaking the hold, "I love you Heero! But I cannot honestly say I don't feel something for him."

Charging again, mostly to hide the tears that had welled up at that comment, Heero was clumsy and Duo dodged to the side easily, grabbing hold of his loose arm and grabbing it in a hold, pinning it behind his back.

"Why-Why don't you be with him then? Why are you still with me, if you love him?" Snarled out Heero, trying desperately to not let the tears fall while struggling. Duo slipped his spare arm around Heero's throat an pulled his head up, silencing him, "stop being stupid Heero and think what I went through to be with you! I love you! I don't want to be with Wufei if it means leaving you!"

Heero growled loudly, flipping Duo clean over his head as the tears finally fell; Duo landed with a "oof" that knocked the wind out of him and he lay panting for a second while Heero slipped his arm back in it's socket.

"Does that mean, if I share you with him that you'll be happy?" Asked Heero, there was a pause that he took as Duo not knowing the answer instead of him being winded at his feet. "I love you Duo, only you. I admire Wufei for his strengths, but I look only at you."

"Then…" gasped Duo as he stood up slowly, it'd been a while since he'd been winded that bad. "Then why don't you stop looking at me and actually take a look at our close friend."

Heero paused, the attack he was about to do lost as his mind suddenly froze and went back to the time when he'd stared at Wufei just as much as Duo, admiring both of them before Duo and started to notice the attention.

Duo took his chance and bull rushed Heero, pinning him clean to the mat arms and legs spread and pinned by Duo's own arms and legs. Almost every inch of them was pressed hard against each other in an effort to keep one pinned or throw the other off.

Breathing heavily they glared at each other before kissing each other deeply and throwing off the fight to instead roll on the mat, kissing each other deeply as they started to rub against there growing erections.

"Are you thinking now my love?" asked Duo as they paused to hold each other, hearts still pounding. "I knew you liked Wufei before we got together, that's why I had to go to such measures to get your attention and now you think I don't love you?"

Heero flopped a hand onto Duo's chest in an attempt to hit him but the smile on his face said otherwise. "I think it's my turn to come up with a plan this time, yours back fire quite a lot last time."

"What plan?" Said Duo shocked, not lying still but feigning ignorance.

"You know what plan," said Heero, rolling on top of him and grinding his hips against him, making Duo moan and bit his lip, eyes closing in pleasure. "The one that Wufei agreed to, where he comes out and Trowa, now lonely thanks to that little speech you made to Quatra, tries to seduce him. At that moment, you and Quatra and maybe even me too, walk in and catch them in the act, with Wufei resisting honestly and Trowa caught red handed."

Duo blushed, partly because he was found out and partly because of the sensations running through his body from Heero's attention now. "I'm sorry love, I… ooo… I just couldn't see anything else to do besides shoot them both."

"Enough shooting, now fuck me!"

"Yes sir!"


	20. Chapter 20

Wufei was in the garden trying to meditate when some thing sat next to him and roused him from his concentration. Opening his eyes and looking to his side, he saw Heero sitting next to him, relaxed and smiling gently as he looked out at the garden.

"Yuy."

"Chang."

There was silence again and Wufei turned his attention to the beautiful garden around them, hoping Heero would talk or leave soon. He was feeling guilty as it was about the bad thoughts he was having about Duo and it was making his hormones do loop-the-loops; it was getting to the point where even his skin was sensitive to the ordinary things in life.

He could feel every blade of grass below him as if he was naked, but at the same time he could feel the touch of his clothes, the sun and breeze playing on his face. Even rubbing two fingertips together almost felt like a new experience. It dulled down after he'd relieved himself of certain tensions, but after a few hours it would start to build up again unnoticed.

He was meditating on wither or not it would be beneficial to spend some time solo, away from the group and find his centre again.

Now his sensitive skin was picking up on Heero.

He gritting his teeth at his own teenage failings.

Not Heero!

Wufei winced inside as he started to smell the faint male scent that was Heero, while he could feel the heat from his body as closely as if they were embracing instead of sitting within a few inches of each other. He could almost feel Heero's own heart beat.

"Chang. We need to talk."

Wufei's heart stopped, 'he's found out!' Fear, shock and sadness filled him to the brink, he'd hoped he could have had a few more days with Duo before he'd decide wither to leave or not. But it seemed he was due to leave before the sun set.

"What about Yuy?"

"Duo."

"Okay, what about Duo?"

There was silence for another couple of minuets as Heero seemed to think over how to word the question in his mind. He looked at Wufei and opened his mouth before shutting it again and looking at his hands before seeming to blush and turning to look at Wufei again. 'If he's trying to unnerve me into making mistakes, he's doing a good job' worried Wufei.

"How long have you…" He trailed off, a shrugged, "you… with Duo, you know…"

Wufei stopped worrying and sat there staring at a blushing Heero Yuy before he slapped a hand over his eyes and started to laugh, tilting his head back and laughing harder as he fell backwards on the grass.

"Oh god, Heero."

"What?"

"Your talking about me stealing Duo's porn stash right?" Wufei un-covered his eyes and looked at the blushing messy haired boy next to him. Heero just stared at him, while Wufei laughed again. "Sorry Heero, I was really worried that it might be something more serious."

Heero rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger into Wufei's ribs -a habit he'd picked up from Duo, "It's important! I brought him that porn thank you Chang. It took a lot of nagging on his part as well!"

Wufei managed to sit up while still laughing, relaxing slightly and enjoying the view of the garden some before Heero spoke again. "But I bet you were worried about me asking how long you've had a crush on my Duo."


	21. Chapter 21

Trowa was humming almost silently to himself while in the music room, reading through some new sheets his angel had brought him, when he heard the shout. Jumping to his feet he ran to the source of the sound, he dropped the papers and grabbed one of his knifes as he ran through the door to the back garden, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he ran.

As he reached the kitchen, Quatra was there, gun in hand coming from the living room but stopped Trowa as he looked out the window.

"Stop a minuet love," he murmured as Trowa started to pull away from the confining grip. Quatra gestured outside with the barrel of his gun, his eyes transfixed on something outside the window, causing Trowa to turn and look in sick curiosity.

"What's going on?" He asked after a couple of minuets of looking out the window. Quatra smiled and started to explain.

"I saw Heero head out to talk to Wufei in the garden and went into the study, then heard the shout like you must have. It seems that while Heero was talking Duo snuck around behind the pair, climbed up the tree they are under and dropped down on Wufei once Heero spoke a keyword.

"Of course, this led to a small wrestling match on the grass because Wufei would have flipped Duo off, right on to Heero. They seem to be just bonding but from the way things have been lately, I think there might actually be something more going on between those three than we actually think my love."

Trowa stared, his mind working backwards over the last couple of weeks, picking up on things that he missed at the time. "Holy shit," he murmured quietly, "do you think they could pull off a three way couple… thing?"

Quatra laughed at the wording and pulled his eyes away from the scene outside to look up at his lover, reaching up and stroking a cheek tenderly. "I see no reason why not. They are a strong couple, and they don't have the same intense jealously like I used to have." He smiled even more, looking again outside. "They'll do fine as a triple… hopefully."


	22. Chapter 22

Heero, Duo and Wufei eventually made it into a large couple, with some fighting and struggling from all parties. There were the usual awkward moments, and there were the occasional out bursts of jealousy, but things like that happen anyway even with normal couples.

Now, the question, I ask to you, my readers and reviewers, should I write another story along these lines, involving the girls? I'm curious if it would work, so opinions if you have them please, comments and complaints as well.

Thanks for reading people! You've all managed to make this my best story ever. My confidence has really improved!

Love you all!

Lilith Black. X


End file.
